The present invention relates to shoe laces and more particularly, for a shoe lace specifically adapted for use in an athletic shoe.
Athletic shoes and more particularly running shoes typically utilize a standard lacing system for securing the shoe to the foot of the wearer. Recently, the standard lacing system has been replaced in some shoes with velco strips. However, both of these systems have the disadvantage in that they do not stretch so as to provide give or movement during running or jumping by the wearer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shoe lace that will expand and contract along its length in response to the forces applied to it by the foot of the wearer.